


just the covers on top of your bed

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Summer of Like, i cried about summer of like all day so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wakes up in Pete’s arms and thinks he could get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the covers on top of your bed

Mikey wakes up in Pete’s arms and thinks he could get used to it.

Pete is still asleep and dreaming his summer dreams with his nose pressed to the back of Mikey’s neck. His arms circle around Mikey’s hips, holding him in a grip that is surprisingly strong for somebody that should be asleep. It’s more comforting than Mikey would like to admit. One or twice, when Mikey’s quiet, he catches Pete mumbling. Not a word of it is understandable. Mikey feels the words against the fabric of his sleep shirt and he’s suddenly aware of how close Pete is.

Everything around him looks as though it’s been stuck through a cheap filter and he blames it on his nearsightedness, on the scant amount of sunlight that managed its way onto the bus alongside them. It’s quiet besides the tangle and near-constant shuffle of legs that is Pete. Mikey turns his head to the side to look over his shoulder and admire whatever he can see of his companion. He is particularly fascinated by the curve of his cheek, his jaw that is free of tension and a little bit slack, the way his hair is damp where it sticks to his neck. One of his hands slides quietly to his waist to wrap around Pete’s.

If he was given that chance to spend every sleepy morning like this, curled into the warmth that Pete had to offer, he just might take it. Especially, he tells himself, if tired kisses and half-mast eyes follow. He lowers his cheek against the pillow again and it registers that it smells just like Pete.

Somewhere along the way he’s closed his eyes and started to doze, because he doesn’t notice that Pete had stirred until there are lips on his pulse and his shoulder. He rolls over in Pete’s arms and their noses bump together and they kiss, slow and sweet and innocent and tired.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Pete whispers, and a lopsided grin that’s half-hidden by covers lights up his face. Mikey returns it easily.

He moves his arms to wrap around Pete’s neck, and it’s forward, but it’s all he wants to do right now. “I’ve been awake for awhile,” he informs his fellow bassist, tipping his head back so that Pete can kiss his jaw.

Pete pauses, scandalized. “And you didn’t make coffee? I’m heartbroken.”

Mikey only rolls his eyes and moves a hand to the side of Pete’s head to hold him where he is. They share another kiss, briefly, and he sticks his tongue out. “You’re on your own there.”

There’s a dramatic sigh of mock-frustration from Pete and a few more gentle kisses, and Mikey is certain he would leave the whole world behind just to stay a little bit longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> set during the summer of like, or warped tour 2005, if you'd rather. closer to the start of their relationship. can i have a bunch of new fluff of these two now, please? i might write more, because there's so much to write about, but hopefully this is cool for now! title from champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends.


End file.
